Transcended Mikaela/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} Self-inflict debuff on enemies that makes them receive a certain amount of damage that they have inflicted. |activeskill1 = Fist of the White Lotus ( /Melee) 2 |flavora1 = She has reached the climax of naught and her martial arts destroys the enemy without mercy. |aEffect1 = Removes all buffs of the target, inflicts 3700% damage and stuns it with 100% certainty for 5.2 seconds. 16.3 sec |activeskill2 = Wind of the Tiger and Dragon ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Pierces through the enemy by putting all that power in to the one punch. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1470% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts the on them for 4.9 seconds. Affected enemies inflict 35% damage back to themselves. 21.6 sec |activeskill3 = Challenge |flavora3 = Mikaela is preparing herself for a challenge. |aEffect3 = Increases by 125%, by 52% and grants immunity to self for 9 seconds. Challenges one enemy and removes all buffs. During that time she will use only normal attacks to fight the enemy. All other units on the field are stopped in time until Mikaela finishes her battle. 29 sec |passive1 = Beauty of Demolition |flavorp1 = Mikaela's guardian only follows her will. He is created by Mikaela's impetus to struggle.1 |pEffect1 = Her Guardian accompanies her and grants additional effects. Immune to pet removal skills. Mikaela's normal attacks will inflict 100% damage (Read Notes). "White Lotus Priesthood" inflicts additional 755% damage. "Fighting Master" inflicts additional 484% damage. "Challenge" grants additional 590% damage if she can kill the target before 8 seconds have passed. Also, prevent death passives on her targets. |passive2 = Extreme Body |flavorp2 = Mikaela's strong sexy legs makes the men's hearts flutter. |pEffect2 = Recovers 30% of her damage inflicted and gives 30% to entire allied party. |passive3 = Extreme Attack |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase damage by 110%. |passive4 = Ki Barrier 3 |flavorp4 = She has trained her body and soul through training. |pEffect4 = Gains 20% damage reduction for Melee attacks and adds 700% damage to all attacks. |passive5 = God of Destruction |flavorp5 = The fists of the God of Destruction show no mercy. |pEffect5 = Has a chance to for 3 seconds during normal attack. Additionally, increases damage by 45% for 9 seconds and reduces damage received by 10% for self when Mikaela is hit by magical damage. 2 sec |passive6 = Gym Destruction |flavorp6 = After reaching peak fighting skills, Mikaela seeks to challenge the impossible. |pEffect6 = Hitting "Challenge" on a non-Boss Type Unit enemy now causes them to receive 60% of health (which is unclear, probably theirs) as damage. Inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery and increases Mikaela's ATK by 110% for 23 seconds. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are believed to be /Melee. She can stack 1 buff on the target. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = About her time stopping ability: Generally, all units will be stopped, enemy or ally and affected units are labeled with the "restriction" portrait effect. Key Units that are activated at the exact moment of her skill can "slip" past her restriction and fight just as usual. They can even kill Mikaela or her "victim" to end the time-freeze. It also seems like invincibility can prevent units from being affected by the time-freeze. However, the restriction cannot be lifted with "cleanse" or "full immunity" by units that are still able to move. Cooldowns will continue to tick during this state. Does not stop time in World Boss battles. She only uses normal attacks during the battle. |pEffect1_ex = "Not affected by any skills that affect summons." specifically refers to summon removal skills in the original Korean description. About the 100% normal attack damage in her passive: The Guardian inflicts all normal attack damage she inflicts (including piercing damage) wich would make it identical to 's Ultimate Passive. Her Guardian is the blue entity like unit behind her, believed to be the embodiment of her maximum potential. He is always present and does not have a duration or able to be removed. He acts like hound. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence ennemy helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account your helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = The buffs do not stack. |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcendence_Mikeala |pt1 = The word is being used. Here it is an acronym for the proverb with North Korean origins , as Mikaela is always challanging herself to strenghten her body and unlock her maximum potential. The "Guardian" or "Embodiment of that spirit" represents that as she has finally achieved it. naver dictionary |pt2 = Appears to be a reference to one of the various Shaolin styles. There are two weblinks worth to read. w:c:ko.mythology:권법 and chunseung.com. |pt3 = Good Self Defense is only a loose translation. is a barrier around the body that is achieved through heights of martial arts. weblink to read on }}